The Auburn Confederacy
Bloc - Tinytowne |forumurl = http://theauburnconfederacy.createaforum.com/index.php |joinurl = |ircurl = |ircchannel = #TAC |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 2/26/2012 |totalnations = 9 |totalstrength = 28,771 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 3,197 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.29 }} The Auburn Confederacy (TAC) is a small alliance on the Brown sphere. It was founded on February 18, 2012. This alliance was officially disbanded March 2, 2012. History Pending Charter Preamble As the civil war came to a close and the southern states would fall, a multitude of leaders from the southern states came together to form what was known as The Auburn Confederacy. In this secret alliance, leaders would conspire about ways to end the Northern reign and to restore their "southern pride." The leaders continually emphasized the saying "Deo Vindice" (God will defend us). Once The Auburn Confederacy joined together and became an official alliance, their leaders sat down and bestowed a list of goals in which they wanted to achieve: 1. To spread their knowledge throughout the world and to every state which is to join. 2. To grow their states and have proper warchests for when war strikes 3. To further their diplomatic ties and become a more diverse alliance. Article I. Admission to The Auburn Confederacy To gain full membership into The Auburn Confederacy the applicant state must be at least 999.99 infrastructure or the member must get a vouch from an government official. The member, until they are over 999.99 infrastructure will be masked as an academy member, will have full access to the guides on the forums, and until they become a full member will have their alliance affiliation set to " Auburn Confederacy Academy." The application for anyone that wants to join The Auburn Confederacy will fill out the following: Nation Name: Ruler Name: Link: Color: Infrastructure Count: Previous Alliances: Reasons for leaving: Current Wars, if any: Reasons for having them: Who Recruited you: I name of name understand that until i am over 999.99 infrastructure or have an vouch from a government official will have my alliance affiliation set to "Auburn Confederacy academy", and will show forum activity no less than 2-3 times a week. Article II. Membership of The Auburn Confederacy Upon acceptance, new members are entered into the academy under the charge of the Secretary of State to promote their educational, national and cultural progress. The academy requirement may be waived by the Secretary of State or the President . Once a state has surpassed the requirements shown above in Article I, they will then be given full membership. Full members of The Auburn Confederacy must keep their alliance affiliation set to "The Auburn Confederacy", unless authorized to do differently. Members may be removed from The Auburn Confederacy with a two-thirds majority decision of either the general membership or the government. Members are not allowed to raid any nation or alliance under any circumstances at all. If a fellow alliance member has been attacked the government officials will take the neccesary actions to end hostilities. If a member of The Auburn Confederacy is not happy and wants to leave the alliance, the member must post a resignation in the proper place on the forums. They must state why they are leaving, and when they will pay back the aid they were given. Expulsion: Any member that gives internal information out to other alliances will be expelled from The Auburn Confederacy. Any Auburn Confederacy member that does nuke first, without the permission from the government will be expelled. Article III. Government Structure President The President of The Auburn Confederacy will act as the leader of the alliance. The President will represent the alliance in its highest gratitude in foreign affairs and overall throughout the course of his stay. He also assigns the various work needed for his cabinet and keeps the agenda of the alliance moving forward. The President can impeach a Secretary or the General if he feels they are not moving in the right direction of his agenda. The President is elected every 3 months through an alliance wide election. The Cabinet The cabinet of The Auburn Confederacy will be broken down into three divisions; General, Secretary of Foreign Affairs, and Secretary of State. The cabinet is appointed by the President and will stay in their positions until that Presidents' term ends. Secretary of State The Secretary of State will be head of the Auburn Confederacy Academy. The Secretary of State will make sure that every nation within The Auburn Confederacy is properly educated and given the right amount of knowledge to properly maximize the alliance. The Secretary of State is also in charge of running the tech deals, trade circles, and in charge of properly distributing aid to the aid programs installed within the alliance. As well as those, he will also be in charge of recruiting, and making sure each nation gets the best trades possible with their resources. Secretary of Foreign Affairs The Secretary of Foreign Affairs will be in charge of making sure The Auburn Confederacy is reaching its diplomatic goals and representing the alliance in its highest standard. If for some reason bad relations between alliances start, the Secretary of Foreign Affairs will try to fix things and work out any hostility. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs will also make sure we get embassies with the alliances we fill are in The Auburn Confederacys' best interest. In addition, can sign treaties as long as a majority of the government approve. General The General will be in charge of the war battalions and making sure each member of the alliance is put in the proper place. He/she will also be in charge of making sure that in war ready times, that each nation has proper war chest, and that each nation understands how to war. The General can declare war upon an alliance with at least a majority of the government officials approval. Deputy Positions The deputies will serve underneath the Secretaries and General, but there will always be people in these positions. If the President feels a need to get rid of a deputy because of his lack of work, he must then bring it up with the alliance body or the secretary he is serving under. Deputy Secretaries are appointed by the Secretary or General. Deputy Secretary of State: The Deputy Secretary of State will serve as second in command of the internal affairs department, the Secretary of State will give the DSoS assignments or things that need to be done. The Deputy Secretary of State can also do recruiting, start anything he feels that needs to be done in the internal affairs department. Deputy Secretary of Foreign Affairs: The Deputy Scretary of Foreign Affairs will serve as second in command of the Foreign Affairs department, The DSoFA will deal with keeping up with the embassies, assisting the Secretary of Foreign affairs as needed. The DSoFA will help make sure that The Auburn Confederacys' allies are not in any distress with us. Lieutenant General: The Lieutenant General will serve as second in command of the War Department, The Lieutenant General will help make sure any nations that are not in their war battalions, make it there. He/she will make sure that each nation has a basic understanding of what to do when a war arises. Article IV. Amendments Any Amendment done to this charter must be passed through the government and through the alliance body with a majority approval rating. Signatures Signed- Leerjet, President of The Auburn Confederacy Signed- Emperor Wilbers, Secretary of State of the cabinet of The Auburn Confederacy Signed- ScottMorrison1995, Secretary of Foreign Affairs for the Cabinet of The Auburn Confederacy Foreign Relations